


Wolf Song/狼之歌

by blahblahzhou



Series: We Are Animals [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Rumlow, Brainwashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>强大、高效、危险、优雅，诠释了Rumlow对美的全部追求，嗯，也许要再加上一条金属手臂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一次见到冬兵的时候，Rumlow只有十二岁。

Brock Rumlow的父母分别是意大利和乌克兰移民，一家人在纽约下东区的生活还算过得去，直到老Rumlow染上了毒瘾。

十二岁的Brock Rumlow的复仇计划已经进行了一个月，人们对于小孩子的警惕性总是比较低，在贫民窟混迹了很久的Brock顺利地跟踪了害他父亲破产，母亲自杀的毒贩。他在某个酒吧后巷的垃圾桶后面，紧紧地抓着从父亲柜子里偷拿的手枪，瑟瑟发抖地守了大半夜，终于等到仇人和几个一看就是打手的人，还有一个并不太像保镖的人从酒吧走了出来。

Brock的手心都是汗，他深深吸了口气，就要从藏身之处冲出去。

一只金属的手紧紧捂住了他的嘴，把他拖了回来。

“Волчонок，不要抢我的任务。”一个冰冷却轻柔的声音，仿佛西伯利亚平原上的北风从Brock耳边吹过，“安静地待在这，我会考虑不杀掉你。”

Brock在袭击者的手指上狠狠咬了一口，却只硌疼了自己的牙。袭击者缓缓勒紧了Brock颈上的手臂，Brock眼前的世界越来越黑。

被放倒在地面上的时候，Brock并没有完全昏迷，他努力咬着嘴唇想要保持清醒，眼皮却有千斤重。

被消音器压住的枪声在孩子耳边响起，他努力又努力，终于把眼睛睁开一条缝，手心也感受到了黏糊糊的冷汗和硬邦邦的枪柄。

一个一身黑衣，有一条金属手臂的男人对着地上求饶的人开了一枪，火光中他的脸被照亮。小Brock看见了一张美丽的面孔，灰绿的大眼睛，微翘的嘴唇，柔和的轮廓，和冷酷的表情。他事后很佩服自己没有被美丽的杀手迷住全部心神，还有意志力掏出手枪对着还在血泊中挣扎的仇人连开三枪。

仇人的脑袋被打得稀烂。Brock的手很稳，膝盖却软了下来，他大口大口地喘气，一屁股坐在地上。

美丽的杀手迈着大型猫科动物一样的步伐不紧不慢地走过来，用金属手臂叉住Brock的喉咙举了起来。

“Волчонок，你很好。”轻柔的仿佛从喉咙深处滚出来的声音又响起来，“Закройте глаза，好孩子，我会让你活下去的。”

Brock再次醒来的时候，某政客被杀的消息已经在媒体上铺天盖地。黑衣杀手连同Brock的枪一起消失无踪，他几乎怀疑自己臆想出了整个“黑马王子从天而降帮主人公报仇雪恨”的故事，但虎口上回火造成的裂伤和颈部大片的黑紫提醒了他，那不是一场梦。

黑衣刺客和他的钢铁手臂从此在Brock的梦中若隐若现，他奔跑得鞋子都掉了，也抓不到那个人的一片衣角。在奔跑中，他学会了格斗、射击，学会了怎么制服发酒疯的父亲，学会了怎么带着一群小混混统治下东区。

但这一切比起黑衣杀手，简直是弱爆了。

十八岁的Rumlow对于混迹在一群渣滓中间的自己有点失望，作为一个小帮派的老大，他有些过于洁身自好了，不碰毒品不沾酒，对女人也兴趣缺缺，只喜欢揍断那些擅自凑过来的小婊子们嫉妒的男友的鼻梁，但那些小男友和他们软绵绵的小肌肉真的没什么意思。

Rumlow有时候会想到那个黑衣杀手，和黑衣下隐藏的肌肉，想着他面无表情地端着枪，想着他走路轻轻晃着肩膀的样子，想他轻轻叫自己“bолчонок”时的声音，想得硬得发痛。

有时候，黑衣杀手在Rumlow的梦里，是一头成年的雄壮的头狼，跑在狼群最前面，厚重的被毛在月光下闪着银光，皮毛下面的肌肉像流水一样律动。当它停下来，用锐利的眼神望向身后的狼群，Rumlow发现自己是其中一员，是跟随头狼的bолчонок。他们一起追逐猎物，分享战利品，在北风中靠在一起取暖。

然后Rumlow醒来了，发现自己射了一裤子。

操，真的弱爆了。

十八岁的Rumlow不知道，那个黑衣杀手会影响他一生，这时候他知道的仅仅是，自己的审美被永远改变了。强大、高效、危险、优雅，诠释了 Rumlow对美的全部追求，嗯，也许要再加上一条金属手臂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Волчонок：狼崽子  
> 2\. Закройте глаза：闭上眼睛


	2. Chapter 2

Rumlow的处男生涯是在一个叫Rachel的姑娘身上结束的，她有圆圆的脸颊，卷卷的棕发和一双大大的绿眼睛。Rumlow绝不否认自己对这些特质的偏好，但也不会承认是因为某个人影响了他的审美，那个人代表的东西，超越了性，超越了审美，超越了Rumlow的语言能力，让他无法清晰地下定义。

Rachel是个好床伴，够热情， Rumlow很满意，直到某天她用一把枪指着他的脸。

“放松点，美女。”Rumlow举起手，“血溅到床单上很难洗的。”

Rachel哭得整个人连同枪口都在颤抖：“Brock，求求你，他会死的！”

“Rach，把枪放下好吗？” Rumlow心里很紧张，正常人在被枪指着脸的时候都会紧张，但他脸上却露出轻佻的微笑，“从一开始我就说过，毒品是我的底线，Todd也知道的。”

“可他是我哥哥，Brock，” Rachel的脸上写满了绝望，“我们从小就跟着你，他替你干了多少活，你都忘了吗？你不能把他丢给他们，他会死的！”

“Todd开始碰毒品的时候就该想到今天，” Rumlow沉下了脸，“他以为他是最聪明的那个，能全身而退，愚蠢，况且他从来都没考虑过买了毒品的人。”

“管他们去死！” Rachel气得尖叫起来，“我只要Todd没事！”

“操！”Rumlow终于抑制不住怒火，他麻利地卸了眼前已经歇斯底里的女人的枪，把弹夹丢在地上，从床底下拉出一只背包，开始往包里装必需品。

“Brock！”Rachel扑上来拉住Rumlow的手臂，满脸都是眼泪，“别走，你是我们的老大，你走了我们怎么办。”

“Fuck off！” Rumlow瞪着女人直到对方怯怯地松开了手，他麻利地把包整理好，甩到肩上，头也不回地离开了。他把自己的帮派，不知在哪个毒窝醉生梦死的父亲，还有自己十九年的渣滓一般的人生，像丢一团用过的卫生纸一样丢在脑后。

1994年，十九岁的Rumlow参加了美国陆军，新的人生在他面前展开。

在军队这种简单粗暴的环境里，Rumlow如鱼得水，甚至有点孤狼找到狼群的感觉。时间飞速地到了1997年，Rumlow通过了陆军特种作战部队的考核和实训，顺利地戴上了那顶绿色贝雷帽，隶属第10大队第2特战营B连。

经过了几次国内的反恐战斗，Rumlow迎来了第一个海外任务——阿尔巴尼亚的撤侨任务。任务很顺利，虽然Rumlow和B连的兄弟们已经三天三夜没合眼，在从地拉那返回斯图加特的飞机上，他十分清醒，大脑还无法很好的适应从紧张到放松这一巨变。

同伴们纷纷合眼休息，Rumlow不断摩挲右边腰侧一块止血胶布，那是一颗跳弹造成的伤口，已做过简单处理。飞机上的军医刚刚从伤口里挖出了一颗9毫米鲁格弹，发射出这颗子弹的是一把Vz.61蝎式冲锋枪，看到那把枪的时候，Rumlow晃神了半秒，幸好只收获了一个小伤口。在那半秒内，他回到了十二岁，清楚地看到了魂牵梦萦的黑衣杀手手上的那把Vz.61，和杀手狼一般的眼神。

不知他是否还活着，活着的话也快四十岁了吧，不知是否已经金盆洗手……Rumlow放任自己的思维驰骋。

下飞机前，跟随飞机的参谋准尉突然叫住了几个人：“Rumlow，Nichols，Swell，你们三个有新的任务，到了斯图加特不要转机回国，直接去1营营部驻地向Hanks上校报到。”

Rumlow对着一同回答“是，长官”的D连和F连的两个伙计点点头。他曾和Nichols一起打过篮球，而另一位Swell则是在食堂里擦肩而过的点头之交，如果在接下来的任务中需要他们紧密合作的话，Rumlow知道自己会把他们当做狼群里的同伴，把后背交给他们，而他们也会如此对他。

Rumlow下飞机后就和B连的兄弟们分开，和两个新同伴被车直接送到1营营部，没有等待多久便被召进Hanks上校的办公室。

副官关好了门后，Rumlow和同伴们分别敬了礼，在上校的示意下坐了下来。Hanks上校的办公桌上摆着三份档案，Rumlow看到了最上面一份的第一页贴着自己的照片。

“Rumlow下士，Nichols下士，Swell下士，” 上校的手指敲着桌面，“请你们明白，你们三个现在站在我面前，是经过了多方推荐和层层审核的。我们需要最优秀，最有潜力的战士，来执行最关键的任务。先生们，你们被调职了。”

回过神来的时候，Brock W. Rumlow，Nathan L. Nichols和Derek H. Swell这三个人已经被正式宣告在阿尔巴尼亚动乱中MIA（Missing In Action，失踪），他们的名字和狗牌一起被拿走了，连同所有的个人物品和身份标识。

Rumlow和两个同伴坐上了一架飞往瑞士某个军用机场的飞机，在那之后要转机到哪没人知道。在飞机上，他们和四个新同伴汇合，其中一个长着红发和雀斑的家伙苦笑了一下说：“现在本该是自我介绍的好时机，但我实在不知道该说什么。”

没人知道该说什么，整个航程也没有人再说什么，每个人脸上都是茫然和失落。

Rumlow的新部队叫Blue Wolf Pack 特别反应部队，在地球上（当时）不到60亿人口中的99.99999999%的人眼里，它并不存在。Rumlow的新身份叫Alexander Patrick Sands，对于 Blue Wolf Pack的1848名官兵之外的人，它没有意义。

Rumlow——现在该叫Sands了——有时候会想象，当深陷毒瘾的父亲拿到自己MIA的通知书时，会是什么表情。他并不觉得自己需要什么证据来证明自己的存在，但在新部队第一次任务后的第一次休假时，他在自己右边腰侧Vz.61留下的伤疤上纹了一只狼，狼头微微回转，仿佛在看它的狼群，又仿佛望向了1987年那只十二岁的bолчонок。


End file.
